The Bird, the Bunny, and the Moron
by WritingwithGusto
Summary: Can't really describe this one without spoiling a bit of the plot. All I can really say about it is that it's Cardin x Velvet, and that it will involve loads of slapstick comedy. If you're curious, take a look inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Gusto here.**

 **Now, I'm feeling weird, and so I decided to do a 'crack ship' as it's called. And as I've been re-watching a frick-ton of RWBY, I decided on my favorite crack ship, Cardin x Velvet.**

 **And while I'm here, I wanna go on record by saying that this has nothing to do with 'Team RTZU' (which will be returning real soon), as evident by the fact that I have a completely different OC helping in this scenario. I just randomly got the Demonic urge to write this, and as I always go on instinct, I pretty much just said 'F**k it! I'm writin' Cardin x Velvet!'**

 **And I was also inspired because I found one of the cutest little comics about the two, made by 'shami-heart' on Deviantart. Not inspired in the sense of what happens in the story. Just inspired to write the two together (but not 'together-together'... I think.)**

 **Lastly, this was originally gonna be a oneshot, but I figured 'might as well have some fun with this', and now it shall be a multiple chapter slapstick fic.**

 **And with all that said, LET'S GET TO THE DAMN STORY!**

* * *

It was a normal day at Beacon Academy. Everything was going as normal, or as expected. Everyone was going about their normal everyday lives, not expecting anything to happen. In fact, the only one who wasn't doing something normal was Cardin Winchester.

Cardin was currently cleaning his dorm room, expecting nothing to happen, but planning on getting a package from home. He was planning to just sit there, play some video games, and wait for it.

Or at least that was the plan, until Dove and Sky came into the room, and told him they're going to get some breakfast. Feeling hungry, he decided to follow them. And on the way, they had decided to make small talk.

"So Cardin," Dove said, "We heard you talking in your sleep. It sounded bad."

"Yeah," Sky added, "And you were saying something about a shoehorn... Is something up?"

And in truth, something was. Cardin had a horrible nightmare, involving someone from his past. And it was terrifying, because he knew that if this person found out what he's done, the end result would not be pretty for him. And if he had found out what he did to a specific group...

He was doomed…

* * *

Velvet Scarlatina and her team were out in the courtyard, when they saw someone they didn't recognize, currently in a fight with Russel Thrush. He was a young man, about 15, standing about 5'8, quite lean, with midnight blue hair, swept back and spiked up, with a few loose bangs here and there ( **A/N: Imagine Jin Kazama's hair, just midnight blue** ), and dressed in a midnight blue sweatshirt, black sweatpants, and black sneakers. And his piercing golden eyes had made it clear that he was very confident, but with a childlike innocence still in his mind.

"Hey Yatsuhashi," she whispered, taking note of the young man, "Do you recognize that guy?" And all Yatsuhashi did was shake his head slowly, signifying he didn't know. "Well," Coco said, breaking the short silence, "Whoever he is, he clearly knows what he's doing."

And she was clearly right.

Team CFVY just stood there watching the newcomer as he fought. He was unarmed, and only seemed to be dodging Russels attacks, not even seeming to care about the fight. His movements were clumsy looking, but the way he did them made it seem more like artful technique more than clumsy dodging. And to top it all off, he had his hands behind his back, his left hand gripping on his right wrist, and vise-versa. And it was quite obvious that these things were making Russel annoyed.

"Hold still so I can cut you," Russel said, his annoyance very clear. But the young man denied the request, continually dodging, until ending the routine, and hitting Russel straight in the face with a spinning hook kick, knocking the older boy straight to the ground.

"No hands," the young man said, "Just like I said. Now are you gonna take back what you said, or am I gonna have to break you?"

"Just who are you to be making threats!?"

The young man flicked his nose with his thumb, before saying "The name's Hawk. Hawk Alexandrux!"

"Never heard of ya," Russel sneered.

"Of course you haven't" Hawk countered, "But I heard your comment. And I have very little patience for anyone messing with Faunus."

Russel was confused, but still responded with "You want to defend those frea-" But his response was cut short by the fact that he received a punch straight to the face. And upon covering his broken and bloody nose, Hawk just stood over him and smirked.

"You mean the freaks" he said, putting an annoyed emphasis on the word 'freak' "that I grew up around, and grew to respect for everything they've done to help me? Yeah. I think I wanna defend them." And with that, Hawk walked away casually, as if he hadn't just broken a guy's nose for calling Faunus 'freaks'.

And of course, all of Team CFVY was a bit confused. But at least, as far as opinions on Faunus goes, they were sure which side the guy was on.

* * *

Later on, during Professor Oobleck's class (which Cardin had decided to skip), all anyone was doing was focusing on Hawk. From what they had heard, he had broken Russel's nose without even trying, and without a second thought. So naturally, everyone had a lot of questions, which he was more than happy to answer.

"Why'd you do it," was of course one of the first, and it came from Ruby Rose. Hawk smiled, and responded with "He was insulting Faunus. And I have very little patience for people like that."

And of course, Blake Belladonna smiled at this, saying "Well that's quite impressive. I've never known someone to be so direct about something like that."

"Well, I'm an Alexandrux. My whole family loves Faunus."

"Alexandrux? Are you by any chance related to Falcon Alexandrux?"

"Yeah, he's my Grandpa. Why?"

"I heard he was a legendary General during the Great War, and that he and his son, Eagle Alexandrux, were major figures in the Faunus Rights Revolution, despite the fact that they were humans fighting on the 'Faunus' side."

Hawk was confused, and asked, "How did you know that? I thought that on-" before noticing her bow, and then it clicked in his mind. "Oh… gotcha." Blake blushed slightly, realizing that Hawk had just figured out she was a Faunus. But it seems like the others (who didn't already know this) were curious about it.

"So," he said, making up a lie for her, "Since you know that, you must be some kinda book type."

And it appeared that lie satisfied the others.

"Mr. Alexandrux," Oobleck said, before taking a sip of his coffee, "If you don't mind me asking, why was your approach so direct when fighting Mr. Thrush?"

"Simply put, professor."

"Doctor. I didn't earn the PhD for fun, thank you very much!"

"Right," Hawk corrected himself, "Simply put, doctor: It's the way I was trained. My dad told me 'If you have the skills, use them', and my grandpa told me 'Anyone willing to hurt you over your beliefs deserves a punch in the face'. It's that simple."

"Hm. And is these beliefs that you practice commonly?"

"I'm devout to them."

Everyone stared at him, some confused, some relieved, some indifferent. Professor Oobleck walked up to the boy, and said "Well, I question your methods, but considering that I am a firm believer in 'everyone deserves a chance', I will approve of them, but only if they are used in self-defense."

And this was when Hawk changed his tune. "Listen teach," Hawk told him arrogantly, "I'll use 'em for self-defense, sure. But if I see a Faunus getting bullied, I will not hesitate to beat the bully's face in."

And the first thought in most everyone's mind is _'Then he is going to HATE Cardin.'_

* * *

 **And there you have it. This is the first chapter of 'The Bird, The Bunny, and the Moron'. I felt I should introduce Hawk right off the bat, considering I have some damn big plans for this guy.**

 **And can ANYONE guess what will happen when Hawk meets Cardin? ;)**

 **Heheh. But seriously, stuff's gonna go down.**

 **And I wanna explain this beforehand. I will be trying to update this story, as well as my other Cardin story, 'Silent Pain', in sync. So whenever there's an update for this, an update will be coming out for 'Silent Pain', unless it's some serious writers block. Like, if I have one done, and I'm about halfway through the other, I'll post that, and then try to get the other up ASAP. But other than something like that, I will be trying to update these two stories around the same time.**

 **But for now, I am forced to leave you guys in suspense. Next chapter, we shall see what happens when Hawk and Cardin finally meet…**


	2. Chapter 2

Team RWBY had been keeping a close eye on Hawk. All day, he had been telling stories about some old friends of his from back where he grew up. And they were most certainly entertaining.

"So then," Hawk continued on his current story, "Moose ended up running into a wall, and we were forced to drag him back to camp. When he finally woke up, the first thing he asked was 'Where's Breakfast'."

Everyone was able to get a good laugh out of this, Yang especially. But they still have questions from it. "So, uh," Blake asked, "Is this 'Moose' person…"

"He's a Moose Faunus," Hawk said, "Big shocker there. And his skill with a mace is second to none."

"Really," Jaune said, "You think he could take on Cardin?"

"Probably," he shrugged, "Is it my buddy Cardin?"

"We wouldn't know anything about that," Blake told him, "All we know is he is the biggest Bigot in this school, and he isn't exactly quiet about his hatred for the Faunus." To this, Hawk chuckled.

"A Faunus-Hater, eh? What's he do?"

Yang was the one to answer that, saying "Well, for starters, he pulls on Velvet's ears to the point where you'd think he wants to rip them off." And it was clear that had caused Hawk to be flustered.

"HER EARS!? But that's a sensitive part for a Rabbit Faunus! And he's just pulling on them, Velvet?"

All Velvet said in response was to shyly nod. But that was all the incentive that Hawk needed.

"Well, if I see him, I'll be sure to give him a piece of my mind!"

And they could tell by the lightning in his eyes that he was 100% serious about that. He seemed to be a personification of 'Hands-on Approach', and the fact that he asked for ideas on how to beat him showed he was insane.

"LET'S BREAK HIS LEGS!"

This was the typical response they expected from Nora. What they weren't expecting was when Hawk agreed to it.

"Yeah," he said, "Now that's an idea I can sink my teeth into! Nora, you're thinking like a mad genius! Let's break Cardin's legs!"

The others of the group were planning to TRY to stop Hawk from breaking Cardin in general (mainly because they were certain by the look on his face, that Hawk wanted to break MORE than just Cardin's legs), so they all remained close by, waiting to see what he did.

* * *

Velvet lead Hawk out to where her bully had recently messed with her, to find he was still there. His smirk was as cocky as ever, and his violet eyes only helping to get the point across that he was a prick. In fact, the only thing that seemed a little out of place was the cardboard box under his arm.

He looked over, to see Jaune leading the way. "Well, well," He smirked, "If it ain't Jauney-boy. What the hell are you doing here?"

"We have someone who wishes to speak with you," Jaune said, a bit apprehensive about letting Hawk loose, "So… go ahead Hawk. Give him a piece of your mind."

And from the back of the group, they saw Hawk was standing there with a blank expression on his face. Pyrrha waved hand in front of his face, but he did not respond. But then, Yang shook him, saying "Remant to Hawk!" and he snapped out of his little trace.

"Oh sorry," Hawk said, "I zone out sometimes. Anyw-" but he stopped saying what he was saying when he saw Cardin. The rest of the members of the group could see the look in his eyes, and they were certain Hawk was going to go over, and beat some sense into Cardin (or beat him senseless). And while he did end up running over to Cardin, what he did next surprised everyone in the group.

He grabbed Cardin, and put him into a headlock.

"Card," Hawk said, keeping Cardin in the headlock while giving him a noogie, "How ya been, you crazy bastard?" Cardin laughed, and said "I've been great. I got the package today by the way."

"Alright. Hope it helps with upgrading your mace, m-"

"Excuse me," Jaune exclaimed, "What the heck are you doing!?"

Hawk was a bit confused by this. "Is it not normal for good friends to mess with each other," he asked, "I mean, Cardin and I have known each other for YEARS."

"WHAT!?" Everyone exclaimed in unison.

"Yup," Hawk said absent-mindedly, "Speaking of which; Cardin, you said you would write and tell me what Beacon was like. So tell me. How's your year been so far? You meet any cute Faunus girls?"

"Uh… Maybe?"

"Oh wait, what am I doing," Hawk explained, "We gotta go find the Cardin who has been hurting Velvet! You wanna help?"

But upon being asked, Jaune interrupted, saying "What the heck, Hawk!? How are you friends with the enemy!? He's the one bullying the Faunus at this school!"

"No way," Hawk said, offended, "Cardin is the nicest guy I've ever met. And he absolutely LOVES Faunus. You should've seen the amount of bullies I've had to pull him off of because he was protecting a Faunus."

Everyone was awestruck, unable to believe what they were hearing. Blake was the first to regain her composure, and told him "I don't know what you've seen, but I guarantee that the Cardin Winchester we've been introduced to is a Faunus-hating, ear pulling, manipulative, bully. Just ask Velvet."

And looking over to see the expression on the girl's face, he knew it had to be true. It was at this point, they saw that Hawk had completely changed his tune. He was looking downward, his eyes being unseeable due to his bangs, and his fist were clenched, and his teeth grinding. And then everyone looked back to see the bully in question running as fast as he could…

"CARDIN!"

The Winchester boy stopped dead in his tracks, and looked back hesitantly, to see Hawk standing there, his golden eyes full of fury.

"GET YOUR ASS! OVER HERE! RIGHT NOW!"

He had known from minute one that there was no escape, but that pretty much sealed it. Seeing Hawk's golden eyes glaring daggers at him, Cardin remembered the dream, and realized that it would be better to just accept his fate now, than to make it worse on himself. So he slowly walked over, trying to delay the inevitable as much as possible.

But Hawk, having VERY little patience in general, closed the distance, and hit Cardin with a brutal looking left hook.

"WHAT THE HELL CARDIN," Hawk yelled, not caring how many people were staring at their little dispute, "Have I not taught you anything in the past seven years!? I never figured you'd go back to your horrible ways! What, am I gonna have to BEAT the message into your head!? Well, fine then!"

He picked Cardin up off of the ground, and began to 'Beat the Message into his head'.

"Faunus," He said, headbutting the ginger and obviously hurting him.

"Are!" He got louder, headbutting him even harder.

"PEOPLE!" He yelled, headbutting him with even more force.

" **TOO!** " He practically screamed, this time, headbutting Cardin with so much force, he was embedded into the concrete underneath him.

"AGH!" Exclaimed Cardin, before Hawk interrupted his agony. "I hope that hurt," he said, "I can't believe you'd do this, Cardin! After all Moose and Brock have done, you turned back to a complete and total douche!"

"I'm sorry, Master," Cardin said, "I really am!"

"Not yet, you're not! I am LIVID! I mean seriously; What the hell, Cardin!? We had an agreement! You agreed to not be a giant Douchebag, and now you're being a giant Douchebag! Am I gonna have to get the shoehorn!?"

"NO," Shrieked Cardin, getting onto his knees and begging, "ANYTHING BUT THE SHOEHORN! I beg of you, Master! I'm sorry!"

This stopped Hawk dead in his tracks, and put a smirk on his face. He knew even if Cardin was a bit of a douchebag from time to time, he knew his place. And to be perfectly honest, he had no plans of leaving his friend with the reputation he had made for himself…

"I'm gonna call Moose and Brock to come down to Beacon later," he said slowly, "But for now, I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. After you've put the package away, I want you to make nice with Velvet. I'm gonna go get some supplies, and maybe some lunch."

And without another word, Hawk left, and headed out to town, leaving a very confused Teams RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY.

"Uh…" Jaune said, "What did I just watch?"

"And did Cardin call Hawk 'Master'?" Ruby added in.

"And what's the deal with the shoehorn!?" was what Yang wanted to know.

Cardin picked himself up off the ground somehow, thankful that his aura took the brunt of the damage from Hawk's punishment. "If you want," he said slowly, "I'll explain it all later…"

And considering what happened, they didn't exactly feel like arguing…

* * *

 **So this may or may not be what people were expecting. I'm certain most of you weren't (and sorry if I disappointed people who were expecting an epic battle or something). But I have tried to make this chapter interesting, while also adding in a little of a cliffhanger, since I wanted to put a twist on Cardin. 'Cuz let's face it; We know little about Cardin, other than he's a d-bag who hates Faunus, likes to take advantage of people, and wields a mace.**

 **And so we're clear, that was not a fight. We'll see an actual spar between the two another time.**

 **So with that in mind, I thought this could be the perfect opportunity to make a Cardin that most people will not be expecting. If you have a problem with that, I will take constructive criticism on how to make the idea better. So if you have any, speak now or forever hold your peace! If not, Imma keep up this Cardin, while the other fic gets that fic's Cardin.**

 **Lastly, I found out that this, along with 'Silent Pain', were added to a community called 'The Holy Bun File'. I don't know who it was who added it, but whoever you are, I say thank you.**

 **Anyway, thanks for joining in on this chapter. Reviews would be appreciated, because I like to know people's opinions on my work.**

 **So... Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

"So," Cardin said, "What do you wanna know?"

The others looked at him, a thousand questions running through each of their heads. They were currently on the roof of the dorm buildings, right where Jaune and Pyrrha train every night. It was uncommon for them to come up there in the mornings, but now they had something they needed to know. A 'something' that Jaune summed up with five little words:

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"

Cardin simply looked at the others, a simple expression on his face, before saying "Hawk is my best friend. And everything he said was true. I love Faunus, and I had agreed to not be a giant douchebag."

"So then why WERE you one," Blake questioned, still skeptical of the boy, "If Hawk is as scary to you as he seems to be, why would you be willing to go back to such methods?"

Cardin's only response was to sigh, and say, "I kinda just wanted to be on good terms with my team, and that was the first thing they told me." But based on their questioning expressions, he could see this was going to need a bit of elaboration. "I'll explain. It all started back in the Emerald Forest…"

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

" _So," Cardin said, a small smile adorning his face, "You're my teammate? Well then, name's Cardin Winchester." But as Cardin offered his hand out, it was completely disregarded by his 'teammate', who just walked past him, only stopping to say "Russel Thrush."_

 _That was about all the interaction the two had, though. Russel wasn't the kind to talk, and Cardin was too shy to try and get to know the guy. He would have to put on a tough guy persona if he hoped to get anywhere._

" _So," he said, putting as much confidence into his voice as possible, "We're out here to look for some ruins or whatever. And I say we go… that way!" He pointed west, and Russel, liking this new confidence, casually said "Alright, I guess. I just hope we don't run into any of the freaks on the way."_

" _Freaks," Cardin questioned, "You mean the Grimm?"_

" _No," Russel said, "I mean those animal freaks! The Faunus!"_

 _At the mention of the Faunus, Cardin stopped dead in his tracks. He just got his teammate, the person he would be forced to work with for the next FOUR years, and he ends up being a Faunus-Hater. Fate had funny ways of screwing Cardin over in the past, but this one took the cake!_

 _And Cardin knew if he wanted to lead his team (which is exactly what he wanted), he would have to be on good terms with his team, and show displays of dominance. And as if that wasn't hard enough (due to his lack of confidence in non-combat situations), now he had to get along with a Faunus Hater. Of ALL the people he could have been forced to work with, he HAD to get the Faunus Hater…_

 _What was he to do?_

' _Well,' He thought to himself, 'I suppose I could always just PRETEND I hate Faunus. I mean if it means getting in good with my teammate, I can do that. But if Hawk finds out…'_

" _HEY, CARDIN!" Russel yelled, breaking the other boy out of his trance, "What's up dude? I said Faunus and you froze."_

" _Uh…" Cardin hesitated, before steeling his nerves, and making his decision, "I was just mad you even had to mention those animals! Why are any even in this school!?"_

" _Amen to that!"_

 _Yeah… Cardin could definitely do this. All he had to make sure of was that Hawk didn't end up finding out…_

* * *

"But Hawk did find out, and now I am probably gonna be punished SEVERELY for it."

Everyone just looked at Cardin as if he had grown a second head, but it wasn't like he blamed them. After all, the guys who's been the school bully for several months suddenly telling you that he was a good person, and just very shy, and wanted to be accepted, is not exactly the easiest story to believe.

"So," Blake said, "Let me see if I understand this: You were basically doing all of that bullying stuff because of peer pressure?" Cardin nodded to this statement. "Okay… but if that's true, then why did you continue it if you didn't want to do it?"

Cardin sighed at this, and began to explain, saying "I had given myself the rep of a bully from day one, and my team kept making it to where my rep got worse, so I had to play along, and wait for someone to stand up to me. It's kinda like… when you lose so much money at blackjack, that all you can do is keep playing and pray for a big win. Except I was praying that someone would beat me senseless, so I could pretend to have a change of heart, and stop that horrible lie."

This, however, was not the last question of the group, as Ruby wanted to know something herself. "So what's up with you calling Hawk 'Master'," she asked, "And why was he yelling at you like he was?"

"Well… to answer your first question, Hawk taught me a lot of what I know, namely my fighting style, and that's why I call him Master. And second, Hawk is many things, but first and foremost, he is… completely and utterly insane…"

The others of the group wished that they couldn't believe Cardin, but sadly, they noticed something about his answers. They were instant, absolutely no hesitation in them. He didn't have to think on them, because he knew what he was saying. Now, anyone could guess this was rehearsed, but no one did. After the incident with Hawk, the group was inclined to believe Cardin. But that left one more question, which was asked by Yang:

"And what's the deal with the shoehorn!?"

And judging by the fact that Cardin cringed the moment Yang said 'Shoehorn', it must have been bad.

"The Shoehorn," Cardin said, composing himself, but still pausing for a short bit after saying 'shoehorn', "Is Hawk's favorite weapon. It is a black, plastic shoehorn, about this big…"

He spread his hands apart about two-and-a-half feet, to give an accurate representation of the item's length, before continuing…

"And is absolutely TERRIFYING! Trust me on this: If Hawk says he's going to use the Shoehorn on you, run for the hills!"

This got a laugh out of everyone, who either thought Cardin was joking, or thought he was a pansy. But that changed the moment he slammed his mace down in front of them, just enough of a distance away to where no one would get hurt. "This is NOT a joking matter," he exclaimed, "If you suffered through only HALF of what I did because of that thing, you too would cower in fear at the very MENTION of it!"

The laughter had stopped the moment he said this. If he was getting this worked up over it, they knew it had to be true. They could see the look on his face, and it was most certainly not the kind of look to be taken lightly. And now, everyone was a little curious (and a bit worried) about the Shoehorn…

"But besides that," Cardin said hesitantly, "And more to the point, I'm sorry, to Jaune and Velvet especially. And I realize if you guys don't believe me; I wouldn't exactly blame you if you didn't… But I won't be messing with any of you anymore. And if there is ANY way for me to… you know… make it up to you guys, then just… let me know."

As soon as he said this, everyone else was about to say something, until they heard a new, but familiar voice say "Now THERE is the Cardin Winchester I know!" Cardin looked behind himself, and, right on time, Hawk was standing there, with a big paper bag, and a corn dog in hand.

"There you are," Cardin said happily, "And I see you went out and got some food. In the mood for a corn dog, were we?"

"Hey," Hawk said, a cocky grin still adorning his face, "You know that taking out my frustration on someone ALWAYS makes me crave fair food. And I just found out that one of my Faunus friends opened a corn dog cart out in town, so now I can sate those cravings ANYTIME."

No one knew how to respond to this, other than to have a little laugh at it. If there was a way for this day to get any weirder, they had no clue how. But it most certainly wasn't a bad weird, and meeting Hawk was an incredible experience for every single one of them…

"Oh, yeah," Hawk said as soon as he finished his corn dog, while also grabbing another out of the paper bag, "Moose and Brock said that they could make it down tomorrow. And we are going to put you through our new intense bloody punishment program." And with that, he walked off, leaving the rest of the group, and Cardin there, to go pale the moment the door closed…

And that had done it…

This day was officially one of the weirdest that ANY of them had ever had.

* * *

 **Well, that was a thing!**

 **And I think it was GUD!**

 **That being said, I also wanna say this: I am trying to expand upon Hawk's character, while also expanding upon this fic's Cardin at the same time, so there will be a lot of scenes involving the two of them, as well as the ones they are to be shipped with. You've already seen one scene, this one involving Hawk's little habits, and Cardin's inner workings (also, I think I dun did do gud on the Cardin backstory I gave for the Cardin of this fic! ... I CAN ENGLISH GUD!).**

 **And also, I wanna know your guys' opinion on this. Like the parts of it you like, or don't like, or stuff you might wanna see, and all that kinda stuff. And you can be as mean and/or vulgar as you want. I don't mind!**

 **So... yea. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Velvet walked with Cardin to the dorm room Hawk was given, still hesitant about being in such close proximity to her former bully. _'Former,'_ She said to herself, still a little shocked by the recent developments, _'And all it took was a crazy Master and the threat of a Shoehorn... when did things at this school get so weir-'_

"So hey," Cardin said, interrupting her thought process, "Uh… thanks for walking with me. I know you may not trust me, and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't, but… I really appreciate it." To this, Velvet gave a small, but hesitant smile.

"W-well, no problem," She hesitated, not sure of what to do. It most certainly wasn't like she trusted him; that much was for sure. But she could at least say that after the events that transpired because of the 'crazy Master' they were going to see, that Cardin didn't seem as bad as what she thought he was…

"Oh hey," something suddenly came to her mind, "Were you serious before? You know, when you said you were praying for someone to beat you up?" Cardin nodded fervently at this, before telling her, "I heard when Nora said that her group should break my legs… and honestly, after a certain point, I would have let them without a bit of a struggle."

If there was anything that could get a girl thinking, it was that. Sadly though, she didn't have a bit of time to think about anything right now, because they had made it to her destination. It was a normal dorm room door, just like all of the others, but she knew inside of it was supposedly one of the most mentally unstable people in all of Beacon.

While she and the rest of her team were talking with Hawk late at night, he had been telling stories and going from topic to topic, and somehow the topic of Hawk's mental stability came up. Hawk himself explained to Velvet (as well as the others of Teams RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY) that he used to get beat up a lot because of his beliefs, and that his mind had started to crack as the injuries piled up.

He explained it as something akin to being Bipolar, where he has sudden bursts of emotions, and short states of depression (though he says he's gotten better, and that the depression states are more like just him being tired rather than depressed). In fact, he said that 'he could go from being your best friend, to trying to stab your eyes out at the drop of a hat'. And that was partially why she was here.

Sure, she may not trust Cardin, per se, but considering what Hawk had done before, she wanted to make sure this 'bloody punishment program' wasn't going to kill him. After all, some people deserve a second chance. Right?

"Alright," he said, as he grabbed the door handle, "I guess I've gotta do it. I gotta face the music, or Moose and Brock would never let me live it down." And with that, he opened the door, with Velvet peering in and seeing Hawk, as well as two other individuals.

The one on the left had to be Moose, as he was a moose Faunus like Hawk had mentioned. He looked to be about 18, was kind of tall, and a bit lanky, but clearly had a warrior's physique despite that. He had shaggy brown hair, reaching down to about his shoulders, with a pair of moose antlers coming out of his head, along with having a five o'clock shadow, and green eyes. He was dressed in a simple outfit consisting of a simple t-shirt, and khakis, and work shoes, along with having a mace (very similar to Cardin's but more brutal looking, and with a shotgun mechanism built into it) slung over his shoulder.

The one on the right had to be Brock. He was a wolf Faunus, also looking to be about 18, with long grey hair tied into a messy ponytail that goes halfway down his back, and a pair of similarly colored wolf ears coming out of his head, with deep blue eyes. He was dressed in a pair of sweatpants and sandals, with a vest jacket, unzipped, showing off his muscular upper body. In fact, the only thing other than his muscles that would tell you he was a fighter was the boomerang weapon holstered on his waist.

And last was Hawk, who looked like a walking armory. First and foremost, he had a belt around his waist that had two swords sheathed on it (one broadsword, one claymore), along with having a belt housing a knife on his leg, and holding two weapons in his hand. In his right was a sawed off double barrel shotgun ( **A/N: Think the Force-A-Nature from Team Fortress 2, only more realistic** ), and in his left was a massive battle axe. All-in-all, he looked intimidating…

"Hey Velvet," Hawk said, walking closer, "The guys just brought the weapons, and I couldn't decide which to wear. Oh! Speaking of which. Moose! Brock! Introduce yourselves!"

"Hey there," the moose Faunus said, having the voice of a simple man, "I'm Moose. I taught Cardin how to use a mace." And then the wolf Faunus came up and said, with a calm and even voice, "And I am Brock. I helped Cardin with his strength training."

"Well…" Velvet hesitated, "I assume you are part of the 'bloody punishment' Hawk talked about. Speaking of which… are you going to kill him?"

After a brief pause, the three shared in a hearty laugh, as if Velvet being a bit concerned was a joke. She looked at them, slightly offended, before Hawk decided to clarify, saying "That was all a clever lie so that you two could start making nice with each other. I may be a mean guy when crossed, as well as completely insane, but I would never go that far when it's a friend."

"Besides," Brock added, still sounding very mature compared to the others, "If we wanted to kill Cardin, we would've done it a LONG time ago."

Internally, Velvet sighed a sigh of relief, but externally, she just looked down to the ground, still shocked she had even been willing to ask, when that would have been the last thing on her mind had he been told he'd be punished two or three days ago. Oh, how things seem to change quickly at this school for her.

"Though it's sweet of you to worry about him, Bun," Hawk said smugly, "That's the first step to a healthy relationship. Before you know it, you two'll be like an old married couple." And to this, Cardin finally said something.

"Hawk," he exclaimed, flustered at his friends dig, "Shut up! It ain't like that." And seeing the flustered look on his friend's face made him smirk. "I know, but if I didn't mess with you and Bun-bun over there, what kind of annoying best friend would I be?"

"Shut up!"

"Shoehorn."

The conversation had ended there, as the very mention of the Shoehorn caused Cardin to want to cower. But he caught himself before he did, and just gave a groan in annoyance as a response.

"Haha… But seriously," Hawk continued, "Why don't you go tell the others it was all an elaborate ruse to trick them? We'll be here doing something."

At this point, any normal person would have left already, and Velvet knew this. She was seriously starting to question if she could trust anything Hawk said, and it was unnerving. Turning around, Velvet walked away slowly, and began to hope that Cardin would be okay in the end. But she realized that was a bit of a longshot…

* * *

The door was closed by Brock the moment that Velvet had left the room. Now alone, the two Faunus, and the one Alexandrux sat down on the beds, leaving the Winchester boy to hesitantly sit down on the last bed.

"So," Brock said, his voice calm, but obviously irritated, "You thought that you could get your team to respect you by messing with Faunus?" Cardin nodded slowly, as Moose said, "It sounds like you dun goofed."

"I realize," Cardin said, holding his mace close to his chest, "And I guess I gotta be punished for it…" He was expecting Hawk to agree with it wholeheartedly, but he didn't. Instead, he gave his trademark smirk, and said "Not necessarily. We did tell them it was a ruse."

"Yeah," Moose added, "And besides that, we didn't bring all the weapons. Our bags are filled with all the video games and stuff."

"You mean I was worried for nothing!?"

"Pretty much," Brock told him, "Though I will say it took a LOT of convincing to keep these two from bringing the heavy artillery. In short, you have me to thank."

"Well, thank you Brock, for being the mature one out of us four. If you had done something stupid, I can't say I'd have done the same."

The four had a very hearty laugh at Cardin's previous comment. It wasn't too often that they got to enjoy a good joke or two like that. And it was great to know that they could at least laugh at something that was intended as a sort-of threat.

"So," Hawk asked, "Are you gonna help us set up the video games or what?"

"Depends," Cardin answered, "What ones you got on you?"

And with that, the group of four got to working on setting up the games, and Cardin felt as though a massive weight had come off of his shoulders. If there was ever a fact that he could take solace in, it was the fact that his friends were forgiving. But other than that, and the fact that he was now at least able to speak with Velvet without her trying to run away from him (he has tried apologizing many times before, but every time, his team would show up, and he'd be forced to hurt her), he was still screwed. He hadn't said anything, but a particular thought had come into his head as he and Velvet were walking. With the reputation he's made for himself…

Is he gonna be able to fix things so easily?

* * *

 **And here in this chapter, we see a bit more into Hawk's character, and how his mindset works. We also get to see a bit of Moose and Brock, both of whom will be incredibly important at some point in the storyline (probably extremely soon). I also wanna say, I am glad to see that this and 'Silent Pain' are getting read as much as they are, because Cardin x Velvet is now basically my OTP.**

 **But I would love to keep making this story as amazing as I possibly can, as well as expanding on Hawk, Moose and Brock, Cardin's history with them, The Alexandrux family history, and all those other kinda things.**

 **And for those who are wondering, expect a lot of mention of The Shoehorn in future chapters.**

 **Off that topic, like what I said in 'Silent Pain' Chapter 4, I would love to see fanart of this. If there are any artists among you who are totally willing to fanart like... oh, I dunno, your interpretations of like Hawk or just wanna make a hilarious looking scene, please PM me with a link to the art, 'cuz I would LOVE to see it.**

 **And with that out of the way, I will now be ending this chapter by saying that Hawk will be a major focus in the next few chapters. Mainly we're gonna see things like his fighting skills, and maybe even giving him a bit of a ship. We'll see.**

 **So yea... Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I have gotten my new chapter for 'The Bird, the Bunny, and the Moron,' and I realized just how different I made the two Cardins. But considering that one of them was beaten to near death by a certain firey blonde, and the other just happened to have a batsh*t crazy best friend, who threatens him with a shoehorn, it's understandable why they are so different.**

 **Speaking of Hawk, I have wrote a little about the potential ship. And in the beginning, I was worried that I'd incur the wrath of Bumbleby or Black Sun shippers...**

 **But then I remembered that this is MY fic, and I can do whatever the damn-hell-frick I want.**

 **But that's beside the point! Let's get going!**

* * *

Blake Belladonna walked slowly around the campus. It was very early in the morning, and she was bored out of her mind. Last night, she was unable to sleep, and she knew EXACTLY why:

' _Hawk…'_

Ever since meeting the Alexandrux boy yesterday, she's found herself intrigued with him. Something was just telling her that she wanted to know more about Hawk, but she wasn't sure what.

Was it the fact that he was so serious about wanting to protect Faunus? Or was it all the stories he told them yesterday? Or was it something else entirely?

She honestly didn't have the answer herself.

But whatever it was, Blake found herself intrigued.

So intrigued that she had such a hard time sleeping, and was up about an hour before class began, walking around campus, hoping to get her mind off of the intriguing 15 year old.

But of course that plan was thrown out the door the moment he ran into her.

"Oh, hey," Hawk said, "And here I thought I was the only one up at this hour." Blake gave him a tired smile, before saying "Well, it would appear not."

"Well then, Blakey, what has you up at this hour?"

Blake was a little confused by the nickname Blakey (one day, and she already had a nickname?), but paid no mind to it, feeling that Hawk was just that kind of person. "I just couldn't sleep," she casually replied, "It's been a long night for me."

"Oh, I can guess. After all, it's not every day that your school's resident bully turned out to actually be one of the biggest Faunus lovers you'll ever meet."

This much was true. In all of her wildest dreams, never had Blake thought that Cardin would ever be anything but a bully. But as it turns out, all it took to change that was a single man related to a Faunus folk hero. It was really cool.

"On another subject involving Faunus," Hawk continued, changing the subject, "You can take off the bow around me. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

Blake blushed. She knew that Hawk was aware that she was a Faunus, but the fact that he wanted her to take off her bow? No one's ever wanted to see her ears (except for her teammates, and Sun, but they already knew the truth), and that's why she would always hide them.

But for some reason, she felt like she could trust Hawk, so she complied, removing the black bow, to reveal her small cat ears.

"Hot damn," Hawk said, "You were cute before, but now you've just gotten twice as adorable."

Blake rolled her eyes. "Oh come on," she said with a smile, "You're just saying that because I'm a Faunu-"

"No, I'm not," Hawk interrupted, a smile adorning his face as well, "I'm saying it because now, you're not hiding anything. I find honesty incredibly hot." This only added to the pink on Blake's face, as she realized Hawk pretty much called her 'hot' (not a compliment she gets a lot, nor did she usually enjoy). Normally, she would've thought nothing of it, but Hawk sounded sincere when he said it. And she liked that fact.

"Well," she said, giving him a slight smile, "Maybe I'll have to keep it off around you."

"I wouldn't mind that. Now, since we're probably the only ones up at this hour, and I've gotta wait until 9:00 AM before my match starts, I say we walk and talk a bit."

An idea that Blake agreed to.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Velvet?"

Cardin Winchester shuffled slowly along as they made their way through the courtyard, his voice lacking its usual confidence. Velvet looked back at the taller boy, and smiled. "Absolutely," Velvet said, "All it takes is baby steps, and you'll make up for what you've done in no time."

Velvet still couldn't believe that Cardin's first choice for 'someone to help him to make up for what he's done' was her. But then again, due to the past two days being nothing but surprise, so why should that be any different?

"Trust me," she said, walking backwards in front of him, "Just start off small, and then we can work up from that until you're reputation as a bully is a thing of the past."

Cardin gave her a smile. Not a cocky smirk, like what he was known for, but a sincere smile. "That sounds nice," he said, the confidence returning to his tone, before he asked, "So where to?"

"Well," Velvet pondered for only a moment, "I know you've targeted a lot more than just me when it comes to the Faunus at this school." The response she got back was only a disheartened "Guilty as charged."

Trying to shake off the tone in his voice, she just got back on topic, saying "So… all we've got to do is find a Faunus you've messed with, and you do something nice, instead of something mean."

"Sounds easy enough. After all, I've messed with virtually every Faunus in the school…" Cardin trailed off after that, his voice becoming barely audible, and he sounded disappointed in himself. But thanks to her rabbit ears, Velvet caught what he was talking about (how he was stupid to think pretending to be something he's not was a bad idea, and how he hated that he couldn't try to change his team), and it made amazed her to listen to.

Was she entirely sure that this was the same Cardin that harassed her for so long?

"Well," Velvet said, "I guess that makes finding someone to help a little bit easier."

The two hadn't even noticed it, but they had walked straight into the weight training room. But they noticed soon enough, as they saw a dog Faunus stuck under a barbell, struggling to lift it back up. Cardin wasted no time going over to the boy, and lifting up the barbell so that he could get out.

"You okay," Cardin asked. Confused, the Faunus boy responded with, "Yea, I'm fine. I just tried to lift too much at once."

Cardin got a chuckle out of this. "Believe me, I know what that's like."

"Well, thanks… I guess."

"No problem. And if you need some help next time, I can come by to spot you."

It was clear that the young dog Faunus was extremely confused by now. "Why would you help me? Weren't you pulling on my ears just a couple days ago?"

"Well, I WAS a bully… but now I'm trying to make up for it. I know one little thing won't do it, but I'm willing to put in the hours."

And for the first time since the conversation started, the dog Faunus smiled. "Well then," he said, "I guess I can wish you luck."

"Thanks… uh…"

"Oh, right. Intro. My name's Buster."

"Cardin."

Velvet watched on as they shook hands, happy to see Cardin's already got one supporter. Buster then got up, and walked to the door, which Velvet opened for him. But as Buster passed, he whispered to Velvet "I hope he knows what he's doing... the other's may not be as forgiving as me."

This much, she knew was true. Cardin has messed with Faunus at the school to varying degrees, ranging from playful picking to straight-up mean. In fact, it was by sheer luck that they found someone forgiving right off the bat. The others might insult Cardin, or hit him, or worse…

Velvet had thought this would be easy, but now she wasn't so sure.

At least until she saw the expression on Cardin's face.

Velvet came over to the smiling Winchester boy, as he let out a sigh of relief. "Goddamn," he said, "It's been so long, I've forgot how good helping people felt. After this long, it's sweeter than my mom's homemade cookies."

"Well," Velvet said, "I take it you're feeling on top of the world right now, big guy."

"You better believe it! I've finally gotten to do something good, after months of having to be some bully douchebag! Now all I need to do is figure out how to make my team stop being jerks as well, and my Beacon life will be perfect!"

*RINGRING*

Cardin was interrupted, when his scroll alerted him that he got a text from Russel. Looking at it only once, he dropped the phone, and practically sprinted out of the room. Velvet asked what was going on, and all she got as a response was "I've gotta stop Team JNPR from making a BIG mistake!" before Cardin sprinted out of the building, heading out to the location.

Along the way, he saw Moose, who was carrying a massive bucket of popcorn. Their conversation went something like this:

"Popcorn?"

"Hawk. You running for dear life?"

"Hawk."

That conversation was interrupted when they heard a gunshot coming from the arena. They looked at each other, and said only one thing:

"Bob."

* * *

 **And here we have a chapter about weights, and running, and Team JNPR apparently about to make a horrible mistake. I'm certain that virtually anyone can guess what all is happening that I didn't explain. And that is a good thing, because I tried to make this the kind of chapter that doesn't take a genius to figure out. And that is something good.**

 **But off of that topic, I would also like to alert you guys of a fanfic me an my good friend Thunderoller are working on. It's called 'Yin Yang Chronicles'. I'll actually be putting a link to it right down below.**

* * *

s/11733469/1/Yin-Yang-Chronicles

* * *

 **There. It's a pretty good fic, and it's already like ten chapters in. Word to the wise, if you check it out, I recommend you read all the way through.**

 **And with that shameless advertisement done...**

 **Next time, more stuff happens!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So this chapter is going to be a lot longer. I have decided to say 'screw word limits' (thank you MIK23LIK), and as such, this chapter is nearly 2 to 3 times as long as a normal chapter I do.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Everyone in the sparring hall was silent, watching as Hawk shot each training dummy apart with only a single shot. He was wielding the sawed off double barrel shotgun from yesterday, and it was tearing through the training dummies effortlessly.

"And that," Hawk explained, twirling the shotgun around his finger, "Is why Bob is so threatening. Any questions?" Only a single hand was raised, and it was Dove's. All he asked was "Who's Bob?"

Hawk face-palmed, and showed the wooden stock to the shotgun. In the stock was 'Bob', carved sloppily, as if by a six year old. Seeing that Dove still didn't get it, Hawk told him "I named this shotgun Bob! I've had it since I was six, and have been modifying it since that day."

"So you've been practicing with that old hunk o' junk for ten years," Russel asked with a smirk. Hawk then came over and slapped him. "It is not a 'Hunk o' Junk'," Hawk retorted, "But yes. I've been shooting this thing for ten years, and it's the best damn shotgun in the world."

Even Russel couldn't deny that he respected the boy's choice of weapon. If he had spent that long using the thing, it has to be important to him. But they weren't here to talk about Hawk's shotgun. "Remember our agreement," Russel told the younger boy, "If you lose, you can't say anything about us messing with Faunus."

Hawk simply smirked and said, "Like losing the bet would stop me from beating you senseless any other time." And after a minute of an intense staring contest between the two Hunters-in-training, Russel turned away, and said "Whatever. Me and the guys are gonna get some food." And the three members of Team CRDL walked out.

"Alright then," Hawk smiled, eager for this match, "JNPR, if you got the guts, then come on down and face me."

The four came into the arena, in the order of Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora, without any hesitation at all. The other students thought Hawk was crazy to agree to this, but there were a few who knew Hawk could do this.

Blake Belladonna was one of those few, and she was ready to cheer Hawk on.

Without anyone to stop him, Hawk had loosen up before the match. But before he even got to crack his knuckles, Cardin came bursting through a wall, stopping right in the middle of the two teams.

"NOBODY DO ANYTHING!"

Everyone (with the exception of Hawk) jumped back a tiny bit, as Cardin continued what he was saying.

"IF ANYBODY DOES ANYTHING," Cardin practically screamed, "I WILL… BE FORCED… TO USE FORCE!"

Everyone was in so much shock at this. Never before had they heard Cardin Winchester scream so loudly. Nor had they heard him scream like that at all. He sounded genuinely intent on stopping them from fighting, and he also sounded quite terrified at the same time. And all he got in return was one of Hawk's smug grins.

"Slow your roll, Cardin," Hawk told him, "This is just an exhibition. I don't plan on hurting them… too much. Just enough to make a point to your dumbass team." Cardin visibly relaxed when he heard that, and relaxed even more when Hawk told him "See, your team made a bet with me. If I can beat all of Team JNPR with any weapon you choose, they'll do whatever I say for a month."

"So you mean," Cardin said slowly, before becoming insanely excited, "I can be free!?"

"Yup," Hawk nodded, "But…" He grabbed Cardin by the shoulder, and whispered in his ear, "Your team still thinks you're… well, what you made them think you are. So I'd make it look convincing if I were you."

Cardin only nodded, and said "So, I can pick ANY weapon?"

Hawk smirked. "Sky's the limit."

Without another word, Cardin sprinted back through the hole he made in the wall. And from the hole, the sounds of amazing parkour could be heard, followed by a window shattering, and entire dorm room being torn up, and then more amazing parkour. After that was all done, Cardin slammed through the ceiling, and landed right on his feet.

"37 seconds," Hawk said, apparently having kept track in his head, "A new record."

At that exact same moment, Team CRDL immediately came into the room, and Dove immediately questioned the hole in the ceiling. Remembering that he had to keep up the bully persona for just a bit longer, Cardin answered like he would around them.

"What do you care," Cardin said snarkily, "I threw one of those freaks through the roof. You happy?"

"Very," Russel responded without hesitation. "Now did you find a weapon for him, boss?"

Playing up his acting skills, Cardin gave his 'signature' smirk, and said "Yeah. Here you go, freak lover." Hawk looked into Cardin's hand, and saw not a weapon, but an eating utensil.

"A plastic spoon," Hawk said, while Team CRDL thought that the Alexandrux boy was screwed. What they weren't expecting was for him to take said spoon and twirl it around his fingers. "Excellent choice," Hawk said, "This'll make your team's loss all the more satisfying for me."

And with that, the members of Team CRDL went over to take their seats, with the exception of Cardin, who had somehow snuck by them, and was sitting in his own little corner (completely out of their field of vision). But as he got there, he saw a lawn chair, with a certain moose Faunus sitting in it, in a pinstripe suit, with a bottle of Root Beer, and the giant bucket of popcorn from before.

"Moose," Cardin said, until he was told by his Faunus friend to look down. He found he was sitting in a lawn chair, and then he looked back up, and saw he was facing the arena, and in the perfect spot to watch the fight, with Velvet sitting in a similar lawn chair right next to him. Cardin stuttered incoherently for a moment, before saying "What?"

Moose simply smiled, and said "Did you forget my Semblance, my friend?"

Cardin was dumbstruck, due to having forgot what Moose's Semblance was. Sighing, he slumped over in his chair. At this point, Velvet decided to speak up. "You've known this guy for years," she said, "How exactly is it that you do not remember his Semblance."

Cardin simply sighed, and said "Because he only uses it for comedic purposes."

* * *

After Glynda came in and made the major repairs to the room, it was time for Hawk to fight. He twirled the spoon around in his hand one more time, and said "Don't hold back. It's only going to end up hurting you more."

Team JNPR was discussing strategy at this point, and wasn't exactly prepared for Hawk's enthusiasm. But nonetheless, they were okay with it. But his confidence was a bit unsettling, almost as if he had done this before. But they weren't exactly scared. It was 4 armed fighters against a single fighter with a spoon.

How bad could it possibly be?

Jaune was the first to approach, deciding to start out quick and offensive. His skill had improved immensely in the first few months, to the point where he could now be considered a good swordfighter. His techniques were quick and skillful (at least skillful compared to Jaune from the start of the year), and it looked to have Hawk on the ropes already, because he was only able to dodge clumsily.

Or at least that's what everyone thought. In truth, Hawk was playing Jaune right into his hands, by separating him from the rest of the group. And when he saw Jaune go for an overhead strike, his opening was made clear.

Hawk blocked the blade with his left wrist, and Jaune was surprised to see his blade stopped dead in its tracks. But before his brain could process what was going on, Hawk had begun stabbing his repeatedly with the spoon that he was given. It didn't pierce through him or anything, but it did leave many sizable dents all throughout his armor.

And just like that, Jaune's Aura was down to 5%. As soon as Hawk was done, the others were confused.

"If you're wondering about the sword…" Hawk rolled up his left sleeve, and revealed a metal bracer on his arm. "And if you are wondering about Jaune's health…" He then whistled, and in came Moose and Brock, with a stretcher that they immediately put Jaune on, and took him off to the side of the arena. Only a second later, Cardin looked over, and saw Moose back in his seat.

"Next," Hawk said arrogantly, only to be met with Nora trying to swing her hammer at him. He was then met by a quick shot to the side from Ren's weapon, before Ren began to charge in. Doing a backwards handspring, Hawk put some distance between himself and the other two, before running in, jumping, and hitting them with a midair splits kick.

Nora and Ren both clutched their jaws in pain, not even paying attention to what Hawk did next. Seeing yet another opportunity, Hawk got to the ground, and did a sweep at both of their legs, tripping both of them effortlessly.

Pyrrha tried to join in at that same moment, by throwing her shield at Hawk, but in response, he straight-up punched it, sending the shield flying in a completely different direction.

Hawk wasted no time getting back to his feet, and neither did Ren or Nora. The two began to attack him simultaneously, and for a moment, it seemed like it was working. As Nora went in for another swing of her mighty hammer, Hawk jumped up, and landed right on the shaft of the hammer. He was currently balancing on it, and deflecting shots from Ren.

Nora didn't like that one bit, but had no time to do anything about it, because Hawk was already on the move again. He stomped down of the shaft of Nora's hammer, forcing it out of the girl's hand, and then hitting her upside the head with the plastic spoon. Ren attempted to retaliate, and give Nora time to grab her weapon, but was met with only a roundhouse kick to the face.

Pyrrha then got her chance to join in, catching Hawk off guard with a slash from the side. He narrowly avoided it, by dodging in a clumsy looking manner, and was immediately put in between the three warriors, and he could see the smug looks on RDL's faces…

This was Hawk's time to instill some fear.

He effortlessly dodged the incoming strikes, and responded always with a strike of his own. Nora's hammer did absolutely nothing to Hawk by this point, and the other two could only watch as Hawk punched Nora in the stomach, sending her flying, and then flying over to her, and slapping her right in the face with the plastic spoon. When she tried to swing her hammer at him again, he grabbed her arms, and hit her right in each arm with said spoon. It looked like he did nothing for a moment.

Until Nora's arms went limp.

She was shocked for only a moment, before Hawk spun around, and hit her right in the face with the spoon. The sheer force of the attack sent blood flying out of her mouth, and her flying out of the ring, where she got carried out of the ring by Moose and Brock, once again carrying a stretcher, and took her out of the arena (most likely to take her to the infirmary). Ren was clearly annoyed by this, if the look on his face was any indication.

Ren rushed over to attempt to attack Hawk, and for a few moments, he actually did seem to be forcing the Alexandrux boy back. An annoyed Ren was a sight no one was used to, and this made him seem much more threatening. But Hawk had a trump card, and it came in the form of his near unlimited stamina, especially in comparison to Ren.

Ren quickly lost energy, and was getting tired almost immediately, considering Hawk was way more vicious. They were trading blows and taking punches, each one looking for an opening. Though Ren only had so much energy to spare, and Hawk didn't look to have lost any.

Which can be quite helpful, especially since Hawk had one well prepared strike set up. And it came the moment that Ren's last strike was avoided. Hawk went to the ground and did a windmill [1], tripping up Ren, and then got back to his feet, and stabbed the spoon straight into Ren's spine.

Pyrrha watched as Ren cried out in pain, and wasted no time trying to attack Hawk once more, but Hawk wasted no time attacking back. Hawk's raw speed was able to counter Pyrrha's Spear and Shield techniques, and she was able to counter virtually everything that Hawk could throw at her, up until she remembered the metal bracer on his arm. Using her Polarity Semblance when he went for a left hook, forced Hawk off balance, and made him fall to the ground.

And that, was Pyrrha's biggest mistake. Hawk started to windmill again the moment he hit the ground, and she was unprepared for it, only dodging it by a split second. She was also unprepared for Hawk front-flipping back to his feet, then kicking at her like he was Mercury Black.

She could barely keep up, and her shield was already taking massive damage thanks to Hawk's onslaught. To be perfectly honest, she wasn't even sure how much more she could take.

"Give up," Hawk asked mid-kick, seeing the exhaustion creeping on her face. She simply shook her head no in response, and Hawk shrugged, and said "Alright. But don't blame me." Hawk looked like he was going for a dropkick, but simply pushed off of Pyrrha's shield, and sent himself a distance away. Looking to end this quickly, Pyrrha came toward him quickly.

What she didn't see was that Hawk pulled out the plastic spoon from his back pocket, and prepare a personal technique of his. _'I'm used to doing this with an arrow,'_ he thought, _'But whatever.'_ As she finally got in distance, Hawk whispered "Achilles [2]…" and threw the spoon, which jabbed straight into her chest at near point-blank range. Pyrrha fell straight to the ground. When they looked at the scoreboard, they saw her Aura levels. They were at 70% before that…

Now they were at 7%.

And compare that to Hawk, who was still at 87%.

Hawk rolled her over, and pulled the spoon out of her, quickly noticing it had blood on it. "Oh damn," Hawk said, "I didn't mean to throw it with that much force. Whoops." He then took the spoon, and put it in his mouth, enjoying the taste of the blood.

The only thing that was more surprising to them than Hawk defeating one of the most powerful first year teams in Beacon, was what Cardin did next. He came down from the stands, and ran over to where Jaune was resting, picked him up, and began to shake him violently.

"You see!?" Cardin exclaimed, still shaking Jaune violently, "I told you that Hawk was ruthless! But you didn't believe me! Now do you see!? I'm not crazy!" He soon stopped shaking Jaune, who slowly said "No… you're still crazy… it's just your fear of Hawk makes sense now… now can you take us to the infirmary? I think Hawk broke my everything… and then you broke my everything that wasn't already broken…"

Without another word, Cardin picked up the entirety of Team JNPR, and ran through a wall. Everyone had questions about what just happened…

But it could all be summarized by saying 'What the hell?'

* * *

 **So here we see that Hawk truly is OP.**

 **But before anyone gets upset about it, I will say that Hawk is OP for a reason. He's going to have to face some strong people later on. But yea, I figured that it was obvious what the horrible mistake was, but I guess no one knew, or no one cared. Either way, something happened, and we got an epic fight. Or at least I hope people think it's epic.**

 **Also, I had Hawk reference a moment that is probably going to piss a lot of Arkos fans off. See if you can find it.**

 **Anyway...**

 **[1]: The Breakdancing move, just in case anyone didn't know. Hawk mixes a LOT of Breakdancing into his style.**

 **[2]: I named this attack 'Achilles' for a specific reason.**

 **Also, the new chapter of 'Silent Pain' is going up soon. I just had this chapter on my mind all day.**

 **Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Before we begin, I would like to say something about what you saw last chapter. I wanted that fight to just be there so that I could have an excuse for CRDL to fear Hawk… then a rather helpful viewer reminded me that Pyrrha nearly defeated a goddamn Maiden. So I gotta explain…**

 **Hawk is not actually so OP to where he can defeat someone like Pyrrha effortlessly (at least not ALL the time). And I will be explaining it in this chapter WHY he was so powerful that he was able to defeat Pyrrha like he did.**

 **And also, I figure I am pretty late on this, but it's become blatantly obvious that no one picked up on this. So I need to make this point, extremely clear…**

 **This is a COMEDY fic!**

 **This is meant to be my personal escape fic, where I can do all of the crazy, stupid and wacky things that I can't do in the other fics, since they're too serious for this kinda stuff. And I absolutely refuse to allow anyone to not let me enjoy writing something completely zany, off-the-wall, and overall weird.**

 **And if you don't like the ridiculousness that's going to come in the next few chapters, you can leave ANY time you want.**

 **Also, this chapter is going to include a first glimpse at the completely ridiculous and utterly impossible Semblance of a certain Moose Faunus, and if you don't enjoy something of that manner, then grab that hammer right next to you, and smash your laptop right now.**

 **And lastly, I will say that this chapter is a tiny bit of an info dump, but only on the subject of how Hawk did what he did.**

 **Anyway, with that out of the way…**

 **Onto this chapter.**

* * *

Teams RWBY, CFVY, and CRDL walked into the dorm room, dumbstruck at what they just saw. Hawk, the guy they just met yesterday, is apparently more powerful that one of the strongest first year teams in all of Beacon.

"I'm not sure what to think about that…" Ruby said, walking down the hall, "All I know is that I'm scared of Hawk now…" Weiss, seeing the trembling that her partner was doing, tried to console her, by saying, "Relax… there has to be some sort of explanation. There's no way Hawk's that powerful. Maybe… he came to them and requested they lose on purpose?"

"Maybe he used a secret Dust enhanced spoon," Yang offered.

"Or maybe he bribed them to hold back."

"Wrong, wrong, and wrong…"

The others looked behind them, to see Hawk standing there, with his hands in his pockets, and holding 'Bob' in his right hand. "If you really wanna know," Hawk said, "Then come with me to Team Cardinal's dorm. I'll explain there."

With no other options, RWBY and CFVY followed the younger boy to the dorm in question. When they got there, they saw CRDL open the door, and then proceed to drop all of their jaws. "What the hell happened here," Russel questioned, his voice a mix of confusion and rage. Hawk came over, and took a look in the room. "I knew you destroyed the place looking for something awesome, but goddamn…"

The others came out and looked at the room, to see just how destroyed it was. First off, the window was broken, and the beds were all scattered around the place (one even being halfway through the roof of the dorm), and the desks were broken, along with the dressers being thrown everywhere. In short, the place looks like a twister hit it. And in the middle of the mess stood Cardin, Moose, and Brock.

"Wait," Russel said, "YOU busted this place up!?" Cardin just gave a goofy grin, and said "Well, did you not hear the epic parkour, breaking window, and noise coming from our dorm?"

"We were in the mess hall!"

"And did you not hear me bust through the ceiling right before you got back?"

"You said you threw a freak through it!"

"And you believed me."

The RDL of CRDL looked at their leader in shock, until they heard a voice behind him. "He's got a point, you know." They looked over his shoulder, and saw the Wolf Faunus that was Brock, with his hands glowing, and hovering over Pyrrha, as the other members of Team JNPR on the floor, looking completely unscathed.

"You guys are idiots for a number of reasons, and one of them is taking up Hawk on his bet," Brock told them, still focused on Pyrrha, "In fact, I'm certain if you were dumb enough to take the bet and fight him yourself, I'm certain that he would've destroyed you more. And you wouldn't have had my Healing Semblance to save your butts, unless Cardin gave the okay, and Hawk gave the okay to that okay."

"Oh," Sky was the one to try to be intimidating, "Is that supposed to scare us, you animal!? Like we're afraid of you!"

"It's not me you should be afraid of. It's Hawk. That is if you could survive long enough to get his energy down."

Hawk had zoned out, but the moment he heard his name, he was back to reality. "Oh, thanks for reminding me," He said to Brock, who was almost finished healing Pyrrha, "The others wanted to know what made me so strong. You think I should tell 'em?"

"I don't see why not, especially now that Pyrrha's ribs are healed. Explain it to them too."

So, Hawk waited for JNPR to wake up, and once they were all there, he got to explaining. "So," he said, "I bet you all are wondering how I beat Team Juniper with a plastic spoon, and beat Pyrrha with –quite literally- a flick of the wrist." The others nodded, with the exception of Pyrrha herself, who simply waited for his response, and Nora, who yelled "What kinda magic was that!? There's no way a spoon could do that!"

"It can if I'm wielding it."

The room went dead silent, and everyone gained a confused look, except for Cardin, Moose, and Brock, who just stood there with knowing smirks.

"I don't wanna bore you with all the juicy details," the Alexandrux boy stated, "So I'll try to simplify it as much as I can. The reason I won that match, was mainly thanks to my Semblance."

"Your Semblance," Nora asked excitedly, "Ooh! Is it a super semblance that lets you alter reality!?"

"No. That would be Moose."

The group looked over, and saw the Moose Faunus in question, who was balancing an anvil on its horn, on his head, and juggling torches, while Brock chuckled at the act. "But we're not here to focus on me," Moose told 'em, as he snapped his fingers, making the torches vanish into thin air, and pulled a grenade launcher out of his pants. "Now focus on Hawk, or I'll shoot! Hawk, tell 'em your Semblance."

"Okay. To put it simply, my Semblance makes it to where I use every bit of energy in my body to maximum efficiency, and any energy I don't use is put in reserve. Because of this, I'm pretty much never tired, have to always be training to get rid of energy, and am pretty much a bottomless pit when it comes to food."

"Okay, that explains why you can't stay still," Weiss said, slightly snarkily, "But how does that explain how you basically took out Team JNPR, and walked away with only a few scratches?"

"And when you say that, you mean 'How did I take out Pyrrha, and walk away with only a few scratches', right Ice Queen?"

Weiss was about to retort back, but didn't get her chance, because Hawk explained himself. "It's simple really. Virtually limitless energy means virtually limitless Aura flow. So long as I have energy to spare, it'll usually always go right to regenerating my Aura. Because let's be honest, how else would I have had so few scratches by the end of that? You saw how many times they hit me."

This was true. Virtually all of the first years, along with some second years, had saw Hawk fight against Pyrrha, and had saw that the group (specifically Pyrrha) had struck him an undeniable amount of times, to the point where it came as a complete shocker that Hawk's Aura was so high at the end of it.

But then again, RWBY, CFVY, and CRDL had been so engrossed with the fight, that they didn't even pay attention to the scoreboard. So maybe Hawk's aura had been continually going up and down between the fight. That was at least one mystery solved.

"And now that I think about it," Pyrrha intervened, "I had noticed that you did seem to have a lot of energy in reserve. After all, the fight went on long enough for me to start feeling the effects…"

"Well, I kinda had the edge, in the fact that I spent ALL DAY yesterday, just eating, and playing video games with Cardin, Moose, and Brock. The only real energy I used was moving my fingers a lot."

"Giggity," Moose added in.

"Okay first, Moose, you were there. Second, Blake wasn't…"

Blake proceeded to blush like crazy, immediately realizing what Moose was getting at…

"But yea, because of how much energy I didn't use, and how I pretty much forced myself to sleep, instead of spending the night doing backflips like I usually do, I had so much energy to spare, that I could keep going for hours if I had to. And to answer your next question… yes, my Semblance is also how I was capable of doing so much damage with a PLASTIC SPOON!"

Everyone looked at Hawk as if he had read their minds (which he pretty much did). Seeing the shock, he sighed, and told them like it is. "Since I've known about this Semblance since I was like five, I've had ten years to learn ways to use it to my advantage. And one of those ways, was that I learned that I could force my energy out with my attacks, and that's exactly what I did. You know that Achilles attack I used on you, Pyrrha?"

"Of course… though I kind of wish I could forget it…"

"The only reason it was as strong as it was there, was that I threw it with a ton of force behind the strike. In fact, all I had left in reserve."

"So what you're saying is th-"

"YOU CHEATED!"

The teams looked over to Russel, Sky, and Dove, all of whom were red in the face. "That bet don't count," Russel yelled, "You used that BS Semblance of yours to make it to where they couldn't win to begin with!"

"What are you talking about? The match allowed for Semblances. They never said what kinda Semblance was allowed."

"Well…" Russel hesitated, trying to come up with something, "… It's not like JNPR used their Semblance, so I call Bul-"

"You can't call anything. One: Because you didn't fight, and Two: because Pyrrha actually used her Semblance at least once. If she gets the option to use her voluntary Semblance, then I should get to use a Semblance I have virtually no control over without an issue."

Russel couldn't come up with a counter argument.

"So yea, in summary, I have a Semblance which pretty much makes it to where unless you have infinite amounts of energy, you probably ain't gonna beat me. And to top it all off, I have only one real weakness to this Semblance, but that's a story for another day. Right now, the important topic is Team Cardinal paying of their debt."

"No way are we paying off nothin'! We don't owe you a damn thing!"

"Moose."

The Moose Faunus snapped his fingers, and suddenly, Russel's eyes went blank, and he smiled. "I'm okay with it," Moose said, as Russel repeated at the exact same time, "And I'm stupid. And now I'm gonna hit myself in the head with this frying pan." The other's watched as Russel repeated that as well, pulled out a frying pan from out of absolutely nowhere, beat himself with it, and Hawk began to laugh at this.

"And there you have it, folks," Hawk was able to get out through his laughter, "Moose's Super Semblance. He can literally do anything in the universe, so long as someone laughs afterword. And I gotta say, that is the funniest thing I've seen in days."

As Russel continued to beat himself into submission, Moose was quickly punched in the back of the head by Brock. "Ow! Y'know, you could just tell me to stop beating him senseless." Moose groaned, and snapped his fingers right as Russel was about to hit himself again, and at this point, Cardin had to point it out.

"Man, we really like torturing Russel, don't we?"

"What was your first clue? The fact that I broke his nose only a few hours before finding you, or the fact that I had Moose do that?"

"True enough. But do you think you can tone it down a bit?"

Hawk just shrugged. "… I guess. I mean, I'm not that big a fan of hurting your douchebag teammates. Even so, I reserve the right to beat them over the head whenever they don't do what I say."

"I'm okay with that."

The only reaction that was appropriate from the other CRDL members was to look at their leader in shock as he said this, and that was exactly what they did. And it wasn't for no reason. Cardin just told them that they will have to listen to Hawk. And that was not the Cardin they knew.

"What are you talking about, dude," Exclaimed Sky, sounding scared, "You're really gonna just let him take control!? Ain't you supposed to be our leader!?"

"Yea," the Winchester deadpanned, "And AS your leader, I order you to listen to Hawk." And just like that, any argument the team had became invalid…

"Now that that's settled," They heard Hawk say from behind him, "I will be taking my leave. We start training tomorrow." And as he walked over to exit the room, he said one last thing:

"Are you three ready to hate me more than anyone you've ever hated in your entire life?"

The three idiots looked at Hawk was anger in their eyes, and Russel spoke up, saying "We already do." Hawk could only smile at this, and say "Then we're already halfway there." Before continuing to walk off. And as the boys thought they had won, they didn't even notice that the others had decided to leave.

Which was a good thing, given that they were going to NEED to get ready for what Hawk had planned. Well, that, and they have to have a serious discussion with their 'leader'.

* * *

 **And now, with that chapter out of the way, I can move forward some, and get to the funnier stuff, and the more serious stuff. Because now that the match is done, and Hawk's little tiff with Russel is out of the way, I can move forward to the more comedy based events of this story, along with the Cardin x Velvet and Hawk x Blake that is coming soon.**

 **And so that I make sure the point is clear, I will be continuing to have fun and write crazy scenes all throughout, and I am going to abuse the crap out of Moose's Semblance for comedic purposes. I won't say what exactly I plan to do, but I will say it involves various large objects, and an Old Spice reference.**

 **Anyway, with my ramblings out of the way, I will be going. So as always, read, review and all that good stuff, and as always, I will be back soon.**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, Imma keep this opening short and sweet. After so long of not updating this, I'm back with a particularly crazy chapter. Not only that, but I'm already beginning on a followup chapter.**

 **I'm back in the groove of things, and it feels good.**

 **Fair warning: This chapter is decently crazy, mainly due to the semblance of a certain moose Faunus, and the semblance of a certain Winchester.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

At breakfast the next morning, the group got a pleasant surprise.

"So then, Moose was like, 'No bitch!' and pimp-slapped the fool, and fired him on the spot!"

That morning, along with Hawk, Moose, and Brock joining them for breakfast, as well as Team CFVY deciding they wanted to talk, they were greeted by Cardin, who decided to sit with them today. It wasn't what they thought he'd do, but frankly, the group was starting to enjoy all the unexpected happenings that happened recently.

Along with that, Cardin had some interesting stories to share.

"The next day, the guy tried to get revenge, so Hawk took action. Long story short, the guy's legs were broken, and he was instilled with a healthy fear of Bob."

Hawk smirked at the reference to his trusty shotgun, before adding in "That was a great way to waste a Thursday." This got a bit of a laugh out of the others (who were quickly getting used to the new group's dark sense of humor), which was abruptly cut short by the door opening.

Everyone looked over, and saw that the other members of CRDL, shooting a vicious glare at their leader as they walked by.

"Yeesh," Jaune said, "What happened with them?"

This caused Cardin's smile to vanish, and be replaced with a disappointed frown. "Well," he said hesitantly, "We... had an argument. It didn't go over so well, and I had to knock them down a few pegs."

Ruby was about to question, but decided against it. It seemed that Cardin was going to say it regardless of if she pried or not.

"I don't want to bore you with the details," He said, "So I'll make it short and sweet." To this, Yang and Nora booed. "Boring!" Nora said, "The details of how you hurt them is what makes it fun!" Yang nodded to that, and added "I wanna hear how you hurt them. Did one of them cry?"

"No, nothing like that," Cardin replied, "Although, I did pimp-slap Dove, and I may have seen some tears in his eyes." This response of course got a bit of a laugh out of Yang and Nora, but the rest of them had some interesting responses.

"That must have been hard to do," Velvet said, "I can imagine it must make you feel horrible to raise a hand to your friend."

"Oh believe me," Cardin replied, "It was. But sometimes, tough love is what an unruly bunch needs. And when I say they were unruly, I mean it."

The group went dead silent upon hearing that. That was until Coco spoke up, saying with a smirk, "I see you've actually got a sense of right and wrong. I'm shocked, to say the least."

"Thanks... I think," Cardin said, "But it's fine. They'll get over it, and while they're gone, I can do my secret hobbies, and not have to do them in secret."

"Like what," Ruby asked. To this, Cardin smiled, and held up his plate. On it was an masterfully made little waffle fort, designed to look like a small castle.

"Behold, Fort Cardin," he said, as he stood up, "Impenetrable!" He then flexed his right arm. "Powerful!" And then, he looked at his plate, and licked his lips. "Delicious."

"Nora, arm the Booper."

Everyone looked over at Moose, who was right by Nora. Both had a devious smile on their face, there was a decently crafted pancake fort in between them, and Nora had a button, which she immediately pressed. Out of said pancake fort came a small pancake cannon, which proceeded to shoot out a ball of stale butter, which blew 'Fort Cardin' to pieces.

And to this, Nora laughed. But Cardin was not quite as happy.

"MOOSE!" He yelled, standing up, "I said it was impenetrable!"

"Then you're building skills need work."

To that, Cardin just crossed his arms in annoyance. "Oh look at me," he mocked, "I'm Moose. I have a cool semblance. I can turn a pancake into a FRICKING CANNON!"

"Dude, you could take down Yatsuhashi with your Semblance. I don't think you have any reason to complain."

Cardin thought on it for a moment, and just shrugged his shoulders, before saying "But that's still not the point!" Moose could clearly see that he wouldn't be winning this argument, so he just sighed and said "Look, I'll help you rebuild later. And we'll make it even better than before. Sound good?"

This seemed to please Cardin, as he nodded, before grabbing his bag, and heading out. "If you need me," he said, "I'll be getting some takeout, since Moose destroyed my Breakfast." And before he could get too far, Hawk told him (while stabbing at his own food) "There's some leftover pasta in that minifridge. Just in case you were unaware."

"Thanks man. I'll be at the Training Arena in a few hours."

"Excellent. 'Operation: Due Punishment' can begin as soon as you get there."

Cardin only nodded, and left as soon as that was said. When Hawk saw that everyone was staring at him with questioning looks, he said "Come and join us at the Training Arena. It might be fun."

* * *

A couple hours later, the group met up in the Training Arena, and found that Hawk and the guys were there. Among them, Hawk was doing a perfect split, Moose was doing a handstand, and Cardin and Brock were in the middle of a quick sparring match. All the while, Russel, Dove, and Sky all had a look of annoyance on their faces.

"You guys are going to enjoy this," Hawk said, "It's not often enough I get to beat a team into shape. I'm going to take my sweet-ass time in disciplining them."

"What are you planning on doing," asked Yang, a bit excited for what they were probably going to see. Hawk smiled, and said "Well, naturally, we gotta work on their whole Faunus hating issues, but also, we gotta teach 'em about a little thing called respect. Meaning I am going to enjoy this."

"Don't enjoy this, you son of a bitch," Russel spat angrily, "You ain't got the strength to do anything to us!"

To this, Hawk let out a very hearty laugh, and said "If that's what you think, then you are dumber than I thought. And that's saying something considering I placed your I.Q at about Negative Ten."

Russel had no real retort to that.

"Now, naturally, everything I teach them comes from my own code of honor," Hawk continued, "But no matter what they learn, my main focus is on getting rid of the racism in their minds."

Hearing this, Russel had had enough of Hawk's arrogant attitude. He didn't think that a fifteen-year-old should even BE in Beacon, let along thinking he can boss him around. _'I don't care how tough he is,'_ Russel thought, _'It's time someone put him in his place.'_

"Now then, let's begi-"

"We're not going to do nothin'!"

Hawk, Moose, Brock, and Cardin all looked around, to see Russel, puffing out his chest a bit, in an attempt to look tougher. "We don't have to listen to you, little man," he said, "And we're not going to listen to you!"

"Is that right," Hawk asked, one fist clenched, "And what makes you think you have a say in it?"

"Because you don't give the orders around here, no matter how tough you THINK you are!"

Suddenly, Cardin stepped in…

Well, more accurately, he stomped over, and pimp-slapped Russel.

"You're getting rebellious, Russel," Cardin said, "And I don't like that. Hawk's right when he says you need to learn respect."

"Boss, stop this," Russel said angrily, "You aren't one of this crew of Fre-"

"And don't call them Freaks! I'm getting real sick of that name!"

"Well, you were calling them that too, you hypocrite!"

And there it was, out in the open for everyone to think on.

In the past, Cardin had indeed done the same kinds of things that Russel was doing now. He had called them animals, and insulted them whenever the chance arose. Russel thought it was his trump card.

But unfortunately for him, he was proven wrong rather quickly.

Among the group, Velvet came up, and grabbed him by the arms, as if to prove a point. "Well, he's better than you," she said, mustering up quite a bit of hidden courage, "At least he realized his mistake, and was able to better himself. He's already done more in a few days than you probably have in your entire life."

Russel was dumbfounded by this, as were the rest of them. Coco gave her teammate a look of 'Did I miss something?' before Velvet smiled, and told them the truth of the matter.

"You see," she said, a new vigor in her voice, "When I told you guys I was going off to 'study', I was actually helping Cardin make nice with those he's bullied. And in only a day, he's apologized to about 10 people already. He asked me personally to be there for emotional support, and I was more than happy to do so."

And hearing this shocked almost all of them, Russel especially.

But among a group of them -as in Hawk, Moose, and Brock- were cheering. Hawk himself came over, and gave him a noogie. "So that's what you were doing all day yesterday," he said excitedly, "I'm proud of ya, man!"

Cardin laughed, and thanked Hawk for the obvious support.

But R, D, and L were nowhere near as happy. And why not? They just found out their leader had been lying to them. This was grounds for anger for them. Anger which Russel acted upon.

"You traitor," he yelled, "How could you do this to us!? I thought you and I thought alike. How in the hell can you possibly be friends with those Fre-"

"Don't you DARE call them freaks!"

Russel went dead silent upon hearing Cardin's outburst. "I've had enough of lying," he said, "I LOVE the Faunus! They've been good to me in the past, and I thought that pretending to be something I'm not to get on good terms with you was a good idea. Well, obviously, I was wrong. I'm sick of pretending to be someone I'm not, and I will not let you stand there and insult my friends just because of their race."

"But why, Cardin!? Why would you want to be with those Sub-Humans!?"

Out of nowhere, Cardin suddenly got covered in a bit of a greenish aura, and everyone watched as he seemed to grow taller. He was about 6'4 to start with, but within a few seconds, he grew to be about 6'10.

"Because I am smart enough to see the truth of the matter," he said, still growing taller, "We're not as different as you think Russel. We all breathe the same air, eat the same foods, drink the same water, and fight the same fights!" He was now surpassing Yatsuhashi in height, and everyone was shocked to watch and see that he was still growing.

"We are all teensy tiny little chocolate chips in the giant-ass cookie that is life!"

As he finished his speech, Cardin stood at 8-and-a-half feet tall. Everyone was dumbstruck by the sudden change, and Russel was shocked beyond words, to say the least.

"Okay Not-so-Jolly Red Giant," Moose intervened, "I think you've made your point. You got so into it that you activated your semblance by accident." Upon hearing that, Cardin looked down at everyone, before letting out a slight yelp, and almost instantly shrinking back down to his normal height.

"Oh," Ruby said aloud, "So when Moose said you could take down Yatsuhashi with your Semblance, did he mean-"

"He meant it like I could do a Double-Leg Takedown to him."

"But that's beside the point," Moose told them, "I've had enough of this, and it's time for your punishment, Russel." The jackass in question only glared at the moose Faunus, and said "Oh what? You think you can do anything?"

"As a matter of fact," Moose smirked, "Yes. Russel, look at Cardin. Now back to me." Russel did follow those motions. "Now back to Cardin. Back to me. Cardin's is nowhere near as strong as me." Moose then proceeded to raise his fist, and stick his middle finger up.

"I'm flipping you off. Now look at the ground, now back to me…"

He paused for a moment, before smirking.

"There is now a hot pink Abrams M1A2 Tank behind me. And Nora Valkyrie happens to be the one driving it."

Everyone looked over, and saw that what he said was indeed true. There was the heavily armored fighting vehicle, painted hot pink. The hatch opened up, to reveal Nora, who was wearing a soldier helmet covering her eyes, and laughing like a maniac.

"Alright, you miserable maggot," she exclaimed, making the shape of an 'L' with her hand, "It's time for you to get your due punishment! Prepare to have your legs broken!"

Hawk smiled at that. "Oh, I think you're going to break a lot more than that," he said, "Just make sure you don't kill him."

"Okay," Nora said with a goofy smile, "Now then, if you'll excuse me…" She gave another maniacal laugh, before closing the hatch, and starting up the tank. Brock proceeded to look over to Russel, and said, "You have about five seconds before she finds the throttle."

Russel spent three of those seconds peeing his pants in fear, before finally getting a move on, and running like hell. After two more seconds, the tank began to move, chasing after the young boy, and leaving a hole in the wall of Beacon Academy.

"Well, that's gonna be bad," Brock said, "You want to pretend we had no connections to that?"

"Sure…" Hawk told him, "I'm more looking forward to celebrating Cardin finally growing some balls."

"Thanks… Hey!"

Everyone laughed a bit at that, watching as Cardin himself got a bit of a pout. This lasted a moment, before they heard a familiar cane tap against the ground. Everyone looked back, and saw Professor Ozpin, standing lazily behind them, and looking at them with a rather casual expression.

"Um…" Hawk said, looking to the side "I can explain this…"

"No need, Mr. Alexandrux," he told the young teen, "I know how you and your friends are. In all honesty, I'm surprised you didn't just decide to use the Shoehorn."

Hawk rubbed the back of his neck, and just told the Professor, "Well, I figured this would be funnier. I wasn't expecting to leave a giant hole in the wall though. Sorry about that…"

Ozpin smiled. "It's fine," he told the younger boy, "Considering this is your first offense, I'll let it slide. But I must ask you that you do be careful with your group's powers. Things are run a bit differently around here."

"Duly noted."

With nothing more to say, Ozpin left the room, leaving Hawk and friends in the room. He was out of hearing range rather quickly, but they could hear him call up Glynda and alert her of the hole in the wall.

"Well," Yang said, "This whole day was… a thing."

Hearing this caused Hawk to chuckle, as he told the rest of the group, "And we haven't even got to the party yet. Don't worry, guys, it's nothing fancy, just something we'll throw together at the last minute."

"Sounds like fun," Coco said, "When can we start?"

"Meet up at our personal dorm tonight at 7:00. It's going to be fun."

And now, everyone had that to look forward to. Today was already plenty of fun (namely due to the fact that it was interesting to watch all of this), but they were interested to see how these guys liked to celebrate.

It was a bit exciting, to say the least.

* * *

 **So, what'dya think? Was it good? Was it bad? Was it meh?**

 **Whatever it was, feel free to tell me. I had fun writing this one, and any and all support would be great.**

 **So, as always, read, review, and all that good stuff. Also, tell me if you guys like this idea of Cardin's Semblance. I myself am personally a fan of it.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
